Sly Cooper Eternal Night
by thedarkknightrises101
Summary: Having returned to the living world, Master Clockwerk intends to destroy Paris on the Night Of Eternal Darkness. Now it's up to the Cooper Gang to discover the truth about Sly's father, Connor Cooper before Paris is under Clockwerk's control. Currently on hiatus! Moving on to the thrid arc now. I'll come back to this one after arc 3 is complete
1. Arrival In Paris

Master Clockwerk Trilogy Arc 2:

Sly Cooper: Eternal Night

Three members of the incomplete Organiazation 13 meet in a dark alleyway in Paris

Ansem: Did you find the book the Master requires?

Tarik: Yes. It has all the information we require. Even has some details about some kind of Cooper Artifact.

Ruff: Who care's about some Cooper Artifact. We just need to know about the Night Of Enernal Darkness. We better get this to the Master before any trouble shows up.

Sly Cooper arrives at the scene where their meeting.

Sly: Sorry to spoil your night boys but taking things that don't belong to you is very rude.

Ahmet: It's Sly Cooper! Get him!

Sly grabs Ahmet with his cane and throws him at Ruff knocking them both out. Ansem then gets in a truck and takes off.

Sly: You're not getting away from me!

Sly call's his Cooper-Cycle to his location and get's on it and starts to chase the truck Ansem is driving.

Ansem: You wanna play huh? Come then!

Ansem leads Sly through the streets of Paris. He then leads him towards road construction. Ansem goes straight through the construction while Sly takes a alternate route to reach him. He uses the cycle's guns to blast through a glass door leading into a store. He passes all the people in the store and get's out on the streets again and see's Ansem in the truck. He use's the Cycle's guns to take out one of the tires.

Ansem: Oh no!

The truck flips over. Sly then grab's Ansem by his coat.

Sly: Give me the book!

Ansem: No!

Sly punches Ansem in the head with his fist.

Ansem: Ok here it is.

Ansem gives Sly the book.

Sly: Thank you very much. Good Night!

Sly knocks Ansem out and brings him to where he beat up Ruff and Ahmet.

Sly: Interpol should be here shortly to pick you up.

Sly gets in his Cooper Cycle and take's off.


	2. The Night Of Eternal Darkness Approaches

Sly is making his towards his hideout in Paris to see it's under attack.

Sly:What the? The hideout is under attack! I hope Bentley and Murray are okay.

Sly steps on the gas and rushes to the hideout. He arrives at the hideout and begins to look for his team. He finds Murray fighting a bunch of baddies and kicking their butts.

Sly:Murray!

Murray looks up to see Sly.

Murray: Get down here, Sly. We could use your help.

Sly jumps down to join his friend and continue to chat while their fighting.

Sly: Where's Bentley?

Murray: He's in the hideout.

Sly: Go help him. I got this.

Murray:Thanks!

Murray heads into the hideout while Sly deals with the remaining thugs and takes them all out. Just then a black coated man appeared before Sly and removed his hood to reveal his face.

Sly: Organization 13!

Radec: Pleased to meet you! I am Radec. Now hand over the book you stole!

Sly: Come and get it from you!

Radec: I guess we're doing this the hard way. Very well come at me!

Radec gets out his giant hammer while Sly takes out his cane. They charge at each other and begin fighting. Radec slams his hammer on the ground creating a shockwave to hurt Sly who jumps and dodge's it. Sly then proceeds with his attack but it backfires. Then Radec attempts to defeat Sly by using his hammer but he use's his cane as a shield and kicks him allowing him to get up.

Radec: Ok! Playtime's over!

Radec charges at Sly with his hammer but Sly uses the hook of his cane and tosses him down the cliff of the hideout.

Sly:Well that's over.

Bentley and Murray come out of the hideout to greet Sly.

Bentley:Great work, Sly. But why would Organization 13 attack the hideout?

Sly takes out the book he got from Ansem.

Sly: Probably this. According to them it has secret's to The Night Of Eternal Darkness and a mysterious Cooper Artifact.

Murray:Speaking of which...

Murray points up in the sky to see the Celestial Moons.

Bentley:Look's like we're running of time already.

Murray: We have felt it! Master Clockwerk's master plan is starting.

Bentley:We find prepare for the worst. The Night Of Eternal Darkness draws near!

Sly: And when that happens Paris will be under his control and there will be no stopping him.

Bentley: The only one who knows how to defeat Clockwerk is Sly's father, Connor Cooper!

Murray: But he's dead.

Sly: Maybe not! The book also stated that theirs 5 Cooper Keys. Maybe their the clue to stopping Clockwerk!

Bentley:But where would the keys be?

Sly: Probably in Paris. The book says the first key was hidden somewhere near Eiffel Tower.

Murray: Then that's where you must start to look.

Sly: I'll be back. Just stay here and don't do anything stupid.

Sly get's on the Cooper-Cycle and heads towards Eiffel Tower.


End file.
